


Chasm

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Chasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NK (NKfloofiepoof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



Title: Chasm  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Content: Tactile.  
Pairings/Characters:Hound/Ravage  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: -Across the room you winked at me, and in the dark I came-  
Words: 332  
  
Hound did not remember when it started. A passing glance across the battlefield. Perhaps. He did not search through his memory files to recall. Not after he had buried it so deep. It was not as if it was a betrayal of the cause. Not in his optics. He never gave Ravage secrets, and he never asked for any.  
  
Really...  
  
They rarely talked. There was no cuddles of softness in the meetings. Ravage was not that kind of mech. They didn’t have that kind of relationship. Instead it was something sharp and needy.  
  
“You are thinking too much,” the cat purred close to Hounds audial. The sound echoed through the cave they were hiding in this time. “It’s cutting into our time.” Ravage leaned in, nipping at the green jeeps neck cords.  
  
Hound let out a needy gasp, offlining his optics as he got ahold of himself. He reached out, drawing the smaller mech to him, digits already seeking familiar seams. Hot metal plates pressed together, and he felt more than heard Ravage’s fans kick up in pace. Electricity licked across those same said plates leaving the recordicon whimpering and pressing back into the green mech.  
  
It was a familiar enough dance. Ravage’s armour loosened as the charge built. Hound’s finger’s dipped in, pinching wires, pulling at the more sensitive ones, his field pressing further into the felids until it was impossible to see where one began and the other ended. Ravage finally cried out, systems shrieking as the overload ripped through him and echoed across his field, leaving Hound shuddering as it rippled through his own system in softer waves.  
  
He held Ravage for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Not for the first time Hound wished he had the words, wished they had more than this.  
  
Wished he wouldn't have to leave.  
  
Even when the words formed they refused to leave his glossa. The gulf between them too wide, and only growing wider as the war rambled on.  



End file.
